Mobile communication devices are very commonly used and have become an electronic platform for delivering a wide variety of information content including reportage, entertainment content, and advertisement content. In some cases, content web sites offer free content to electronic communication devices at no cost and recover their operating costs and a profit by stitching advertising content in with content delivered responsive to user requests. Advertisement suppliers may bid to have their advertisement presented on an electronic device along with specifically requested content, for example in a head-of-page location, in a side-margin location, or in a bottom-of-page location relative to the specifically requested content.